Which One?
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Just a bunch of random... thingies involving one of my OCs and a few of the Naruto guys. Was going to do a fic using her, but I'm not sure anymore. Just up for enjoyment now.


This is something based off of my Naruto fic that I'm making (if I ever get around to posting it and the rest of the chapters for Blood Bond Pokemon). For my character, I took four different "Which Naruto character loves you" quizzes. And I got four different results: Neji; Gaara; Kiba; Naruto. No matter how many times I changed the damn answers, it kept going to those four. So, I need help in deciding who would be the best "boyfriend" for my OC Nana. In order, it'll be Neji/Nana, Gaara/Nana, Naruto/Nana, and lastly, Kiba/Nana. Read, review, and vote at the poll that's in my bio!

Forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. Wasn't my intention.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

0-0-0-0

**Neji/Nana**

Hyuga Neji wasn't a people person. He especially disliked his own family, including his cousin, Hyuga Hinata. Yet… there was something about the young samurai girl called Senshi Nana that he couldn't understand. As he watched her train with her cursed katanas, he was briefly mesmerized by the fluid motions she made. It was as if she was dancing. He blinked. When the hell did he start thinking like that?

"Hyuga-san?"

Startled, he realized that he had let his thoughts wander and she had caught sight of him.

She smiled and said, "Would you like to train with me?"

"No. I heard sounds and wondered who was here," he said, not betraying his earlier thoughts.

"I see. Well, good-bye Hyuga-san."

She wasn't trying to get away, or be rude; she was being polite, unsure of what the Hyuga genius thought of her.

"Would you… like to join me for lunch?" he asked, trying not to act out of the ordinary. Maybe it was destiny that brought her here and into his life. Maybe it was destiny that was telling him to love her, to protect her.

She looked surprised, but she smiled and said, "Sure."

0-0-0-0

**Gaara/Nana**

He had met her when they were younger. She had kind towards him, angry at the attitude the villagers exhibited towards him. It had baffled him to no end of course, not understanding why she would feel that way. It wasn't until he wished to become the Kazekage did he understand. She had known pain and the betrayal of a supposed loved one. Now, seeing her in Konoha…he felt strange and he didn't know why. What was it about her that made his heart act strange?

Then at night, as he wandered the village for the single reason of unable to sleep, he saw her. She was sitting on a rooftop, watching the moon with a content smile on her face. She didn't glance at him as he sat next to her.

"I have to admit, Kazekage-sama, I wasn't expecting to see you in Konoha…but I'm glad I did," she suddenly said.

"Gaara," he nearly growled. He hated it when people he deemed precious to him called him Kazekage-sama.

She giggled and replied, "Sorry Gaara-kun. Temari-chan told me you wouldn't like being called that.

Gaara felt that speed increase in his heart and decided to ask her since he was sure she knew.

"Nana."

"Yes?"

"Why does my heart speed up when I see you? Am I sick?" That was the most he had said today.

"No. You're not sick," she said with a soft, knowing smile on her features.

"Then what?"

"You're in love."

His eyes widened slightly before returning to his normal stoic self. Was it possible? True, he was learning how to trust and care for others, but could he really love? She looked at him, watching him battle internally.

"Then it means…I love you?" It was half question, half statement.

"It depends. Do you see me as a sister or as something more?"

"Something more?"

"To put it simply, as in a girlfriend of sorts."

Gaara thought for a moment. He knew.

"A girlfriend. But…"

"You're not ready. You still need time to think about it and sort out your feelings," she supplied. He nodded. Smiling, she said, "Then do that. Don't rush."

"Thank you…Nana," he said as she lay on her back to continue staring at the moon.

"Anytime, Gaara-kun"

For the remainder of the night, they sat in each other's presences, content, even long after Nana had fallen asleep.

0-0-0-0

**Naruto/Nana**

Naruto really wanted to bang his head against the wall, hard. She wouldn't stay out of his mind. Growling under his breath, he headed for the training grounds, hoping to get her off his mind. But it was futile. Two hours later and she was still there.

"Naruto-kun?" Oh, Kami! Not now!

He turned and saw a concerned looking Nana standing there with TenTen, her best friend.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He cursed the noticeable stutter.

"Some of the others said that you were acting strange, so Nana wanted to make sure you were alright," TenTen replied. Naruto looked at Nana in surprise.

"Don't give me that look! I hate it when you're not you!" she said, her concern making her sound angry.

Hearing that, Naruto made a decision.

"TenTen…can I speak to Nana alone please?" he asked.

Nodding, she walked away, still bothered by Naruto's recent attitude. Nana looked at him and was startled to see a look of hopelessness on his whiskered features.

"Why?"

She blinked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind? I mean…I thought I love Sakura, but ever since you came along, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Nothing can stop me from thinking about you. It scares me and I don't know why!" He was rambling now, he knew.

A hand took one of his own and he found himself staring into Nana's odd green eyes.

"Naruto, are you saying you love me?" she asked gently.

He blinked. Was he? Is that why all of this was happening? He took another look at her and realization hit him. He grabbed her in a hug, ignoring her soft gasp.

"I think I do, Nana," he murmured, his heart beating. She hugged him back, murmuring, "Give yourself time to think about it. Alright?" He nodded, mentally thanking her.

0-0-0-0

**Kiba/Nana**

If Akamaru had been human, he would've been throwing teasing insults left and right at Kiba. His best friend was hopeless, the dog decided. At the moment, Kiba was pacing, throwing out suggestions on how to impress Nana and tell her he liked her.

"Bark!" –_Go to TenTen!_

"What do you mean 'go to TenTen'? What does she got to do with this?"

"Bark bark!" –_She and Nana are best friends!_

"Eh? Really?

"Bark." –_You're dense._

"Hey!"

But Kiba did end up trying to find the weapons mistress. They wandered everywhere until finally they found her in a very secluded part of training ground 9 where she was trying to beat the crap out of Lee with Neji watching, a smug look on his face.

"Hey, TenTen! Can I talk to you when you have time?" the Inuzuka heir called. Actually, he really wanted to talk to her at that moment and was impatient to wait.

"Sure, just a moment!" she called back. She kicked Lee and he went flying, but easily caught himself. Growling, she made her way over to Kiba.

"What's up?"

"I wanna tell Nana I like her, but I don't know what to do."

She blinked and then grinned. Kiba really wasn't sure if he liked that.

"First of all, she hates romantic sap stuff. Simplicity at its best is what she likes. So, give her a flower or a stuffed animal and tell her you like her. That's the best thing you could do."

"Bark!" –_See? I told you!_

"Shut up Akamaru. Thanks TenTen!"

It was nearing sunset when Kiba found Nana at the top of a hill, playing with her wolf companion Kasai. Akamaru ran up to them, ignoring Kiba's hissed commands. Boy, did he love to torture his human friend! Nana looked up at the boy, with a cheerful smile.

"Hi, Kiba!"

"H-hey, Nana," he stammered. He thrust the stuffed dog into her hands, kissed her on the lips before rushing off like a Tailed Demon was on his heels. Akamaru barked, running after him, calling him a chicken. Kasai was giving Nana a wolf grin when he saw the blush on her face. Slowly, she put her fingers to her lips…and smiled.

0-0-0-0-0

*wails* They all fail! FAIL I TELL YOU! I cannot write romantic scenes dammit all! *goes into a corner and sulks*

TenTen: Ice, it's okay. I mean, you don't like writing romantic scenes anyways, right?

Me: I know but… they're so…shitty!

Kankuro: *reading the paragraphs* You're right. They are shitty.

Kakashi: I think TenTen killed Kankuro.

Me: He didn't have to agree with me. So it's fine by me. Thanks TenTen!

Shino: Review and vote.


End file.
